Vivian Mob/Chronology
History November 1994: Vivian, a semi domesticated meerkat was brought to the project and released. She lived on her own for 10 months. September-October 1995: '''Karos, Arah and VDM008 team up to form the Vivian. Karos, Arah and VDM008 left to form Young Ones '''November 1995: Vivian gave birth to Silks, VVM002 and Asphodel. October 1996: VDM008 returned and stayed with Vivian. ' November 1996: '''Silks left the group and joined the Elveera. Vivian was pregnent. '''December 1996: '''Vivian gave birth to ove female pup VDF004. '''Sometime in 1997' - Vivian males joined up with Lazuli females to form X-Files the group. February 1997: '''Vivian and Asphodel were pregnant. '''March 1997: '''Asphodel gave birth to Froth, Gleam, River and Swirl. Vivian gave birth to Cascade and Sparkle, VVF006, Splash and VVF008. '''May 1997: '''VDM008 was predated. '''June 1997: '''Three Young Ones males, including Stinker visited. Vivian was seen mating with all three. '''July 1997: '''Stinker joined the group and became the dominant male. Vivian was pregnent. '''August 1997: '''Vivian gave birth to Basil, Rosemary, VVM019 and VVM020. '''December 1997: VVM019 and VVM020 died. Janaury 1998: Vivian was pregnant. February 1998: Vivian gave birth to Izit and Imogem. March 1998: '''Sparkle was pregnant. '''April 1998: Sparkle gave birth to VVM025, VVM026, Zazu. May 1998: '''VVM025 and VVM026 were predated. '''August 1998: Vivian was pregnant. September 1998: '''Vivian gave birth to Humphry and Rhian. '''October 1998: Vivian mated with Phoenix from the Elveera. Forth, Gleam, River and Swirl were Last Seen. November 1998: '''Vivian was pregnant. '''December 1998: '''Vivian gave birth to Rapunzel, Zaphod and Yossarian. Asphodel, Splash, Cascade and Sparkle left the group and formed the Rascals. '''Sometime in 1999: Vivian females and Young Ones males form Nemesis mob. Janaury 1999: '''Vivian was pregnant. '''February 1999: Vivian gave birth to VVM034, Alexander, Attila and Genghis. June 1999: Vivian was pregnant. July 1999: '''Vivian agve birth to Kamala, VVM040, Govinda and Kamaswami. '''September 1999: '''Vivian was pregnant. '''October 1999: Vivian gave birth to Yoda. Sometime in 2000: '''Young Ones female team up with Vivian males to form KK the group is lost that year. '''Janaury 2000: '''Vivian gave birth to Hong, VVM040 and Phooey. '''February 2000: '''Rhian mated with Snert. '''March 2000: Vivian and VVM040 died. Rhian became the dominant female and she was pregnant. Stinker left the group to rove. Izit took over as the dominant male. April 2000: Rhain gave birth to Vervain, Velvet, Viv'e and Pantouffle. May or June 2000: '''Snert mated with Rhian and Janna mated with Rapunzel. '''July 2000: '''Rhian and Rapunzal were both pregnant. '''August 2000: '''Rhian and Rapunzel gave birth to Uacari, Colobus, Tarsier, Macaque, Mangabey, Patis and Sifaka. '''October 2000: '''Rhian was pregnant. '''November 2000: '''Rhain gave birth to DeeJay, Domino, Kat, Nourane and Tyson. Rhian and Izit evicted Stinker when when he attempted to return from roving '''Janaury 2001: Rhain was pregnant. February 2001: '''Rhian gave birth to Lynda and Sharpe. May 2001: Rhian mated with Lancelot '''June 2001: '''Rhian was pregnant. Izit, Basil, Zaphod, Yossarian, Genghis, Attila, Alexander and Phooey joined the Whiskers Stinker became the dominant male again. '''July 2001: Rhain gave birth to Creag Dubh, VVM069 and Megan. Zazu, Govinda and Patis joined the Whiskers. Rhain mated with Sprite. August 2001: '''Tarsier died of what is thought to be rabies. Pantouffle and Kamaswami left the group, teamped up with Basil, Zazu and Govinda and joined the Lazuli. '''September 2001: Rhian was pregnant. VVM069 died. 14 Young Ones males joined the group; (Darwin, Pippin, Moppet, Dorf, Jim Bob, Douglas, Niko, Jason, John Boy) Pippin took dominance. October 2001: Rhain gave birth to Hannibal, Face, B.A and Murdock. Colobus was Last Seen. Jim Bob was seen mating with Sifaka. November 2001: '''Stinker, Vervain and Deejay teamed up with Izit and two Whiskers females to form Gattaca. '''Febaury 2002: '''Rhain was pregnant. '''March 2002: '''Rhain gave birth to Kuda, VVF077 and Nyala. Darwin overthrew Pippin and became the new dominant male. The group consisted of 47 members. '''June 2002: '''Pippin, Moppet and Dorf left the group to joined the Frisky. '''July 2002: '''John Boy was Last Seen. '''August 2002: '''Rhain was pregnant. '''September 2002: Rhain gave birth to Boba, Jabba and Carett. Velvet, Viv'e, Uacari, Mangabey and Sifaka were evicted and joined the Balrog. Rhian mated with both Darwin and a rover named Goblin. October 2002: Rhian was pregnant again. November 2002: '''Rhian gave birth to Foxy Brown, Grandma Funk, Lisa Left Thing Lopez and Missy Misemeanour and Queen Lafita. '''December 2002: Lynda mated with Janna. Janaury 2003: 'Lynda was pregnant. Jason and Megen were Last Seen. '''February 2003: '''Lynda gave birth to Thingmibob, Busta Rover, Doorbee, Ghost Face Killah, Oogimflip, Roots and Method Men. Domino was Last Seen. '''May 2003: '''A Whiskers female, Rydapuni joined the group. Doorbee, Ghost Face Killah and Roots were predated. '''June 2003: '''Darwin, Oogimflip and Method Men were predated. Douglas became the new dominant male. '''July 2003: '''Rydapuni died. '''August 2003: ' Busta Rover was predated. '''October 2003: '''Lynda, Sharpe, Nyala, Kat, Nourane, Face and Murdock and Tyson were Last Seen. '''November 2003: '''Creag Dubh and B.A were Last Seen. Rhian was pregnant. '''December 2003: Rhian gave birth to Caffrey, Guiness and Newkie. February 2004: ''' Thingmibob was Last Seen '''March 2004: Rhian gave birth to Asriel and VVM104. April 2004: Rhian was pregnant again. May 2004: '''Rhian gave birth to Lamb Chop and Sharpe Sharpe. '''August 2004: '''Rhian was pregnant. '''September 2004: Rhian gave birth to Richard and Judy. November 2004: Rhian was pregnant. She evicted Carett, Foxy Brown, Grandma Funk, and Missy Misemeanou and Queen Lafita. Niko was Last Seen December 2004: '''Rhian gave birth to Daffyd, Marjorie and Emily Howard. Jabba, Carrett, Foxy Brown, Grandma Funk., Missy Misemeanous and Queen Lafita were Last Seen. '''February 2005: '''Rhian was pregnant. '''March 2005: Rhian gave birth to Bladers, Currey Fuzz, VVF112, Lucelastik and Tonker May 2005: '''VVF115 died. Jim Bob overthrew Douglas and became the new dominant male. '''August 2005: Lacelastik died. Rhain was pregnant. September 2005: Rhain agve birth to Mr. Dynamite, Nikita, Tomahawk and Spitfire. October 2005: Rhian was pregnant. Sharpe Sharpe was Last Seen November 2005: Rhian gave birth to Odysseus, Hercules, Icarus, Calypso and Aphrodite. Janaury 2006: 'Rhian was pregnant. '''February 2006: '''Rhain gave birth to Bronco, Toots, Travs, Kaz and Ms. Jackie. '''March 2005: '''Rhain was pregnant. Lamb Chop was Last Seen. '''April 2006: '''Rhain gave birth to Hindu Floaty Things, Mr. Chocolate, Hans Brix, Arec Barwin and Jesus Boy. Judy, Nikita and Guiness disappeared. '''August 2006: '''Hannibal, Kubu, Boba, Daffy, Emily Howard, Currey Fuzz and Bladers joined the Balrog. ' '''Hannibal, Kubu, Daffy, Emily Howard, Currey Fuzz and Bladers rejoined the group. '''October 2006: '''Rhain was pregnant. Jesus Boy disappeared. Douglas, Hannibal, Richard, Emily Howard, Daffyd and Balders joined Gattaca. '''November 2006: '''Rhain gave birth to Toolangi. '''Febraury 2007: '''Rhain was pregnant. Icarus disappeared. '''March 2007: Rhain gave birth to Beowulf. April 2007: '''Asriel died of TB followed by Jim Bob.Tonker took over as the dominant male. '''May 2007: Hindu Floaty Thing, Marjorie Dawes and Ms. Jackie died of TB. Hercules disapeared. Two wild males Cyrano and Captain Jack joined the group. Cyrano became the dominant male. June 2007: '''Currey Fuzz and Hindu Floaty Thing died of TB. '''July 2007: Cyrano and Captain Jack Aphrodite, Bronco, Mr. Dynomite died of TB. Tonker became the dominant male again. August 2007: '''Kaz, Hans Brix and Arec Barwin died of TB. '''September 2007: Odysseus and Beowulf died of TB. October 2007: '''Trav died of TB. Two wild males Didly-Bong and Meerdog joined the group. No clear dominant male. '''November 2007: '''Rhian died of TB. Spitefire, Tonker and Tomahawk went roving. Didly-Bong and Meerdog were absent and Last Seen. Tonker became the dominant male again. '''December 2007: Tonker, Tomahawk, Spifire, Calypso, Toost, Mr. Chocolate and Toolangi were Last Seen. Category:Group Histories